Save The Heros
by TeamEvan
Summary: Epic Moments From The WWE Superstars- Some Implied Slash
1. Hunters Dance Part 1

_Stories Are Either From My Head, Has happend to Me and Friends Or enspired by Events on Tv- Enjoy_

* * *

Hunter stepped out if the locker room shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked up to the stereo. He popped in his CD and soon music started to feel the empty locker room. Hunter started to dance, shaking his hips to the beat " I jizzed in my pants!" he sang off key. He continued to dance around the room his back to the door. He wiggled his butt " I just ate a grape and i jizzed in my pants" he turned around and stopped dancing. Evan Bourne stood there looking at the older man "DONT JUDGE ME" Hunter yelled and stormed out of the locker room. Leaving a very confused Evan Bourne.


	2. We Should Role Play

_Straight from my head [ if you dont get this, i dont even...]_

* * *

Teddy and Cody were online, talking through yahoo messanger.

**Cody Rhodes: **Lets role play teddy!

**Ted Jr: **..... Role play?

**Cody Rhodes :** Yeah! we pretend to be someone else!

**Ted jr:** Really! that sounds like Fun!

**Cody Rhodes :** I know! We could even be each other!

**Ted Jr:** Really now!

**Cody Rhodes:** -Nods-

**Ted jr** : Okay then i wanna be you!

**Cody Rhodes:** LOL! Sweet then i will be you teddy!

**Ted Jr**: Awesome! So Now what?!

**Cody Rhodes**: Well, What do you wanna do!

**Ted jr**: Hmm.... Myself! :D

**Cody Rhodes**: O.o


	3. Its Bangi Idiot

_This Truly did happen between me and my friend- enjoy! _

* * *

Randy Orton was driving with John Cena to a show in phoenix, "Can i please change the CD!" begged John. They had been listening to the same one over and over again, and John was getting sick of it. Randy sighed frustrated "Fine! look through my CD case and see what you like". John smiled and opened up the case up flipping through the Cd's. "Bang music?" he asked Randy "What, No!" he yelled John picked the Cd up and showed him "It says BANG music". A blush crept up Randy's neck "Its Bangi music, you idiot". "Right" John whispered looking away "how about we just hear the radio" suggested Randy. "What! and miss out on the bang music" Randy dropped his head onto the steering wheel while John laughed. It was going to be a long ride...


	4. Its New!

_My Friend Fell off the bed and this was born- enjoy! _

* * *

Jeff hardy sat on the bed and balanced a laptop onto his knee. He had taken it from his brother Matt secretly hoping to download some porn, he got to his favorite sight and logged in. Praying to god Matt wouldn't find out since it was brand new, and he "didn't want any fucking viruses on it". Jeff snorted a laugh thinking he wouldn't get caught and picked a link. It only took a few minutes for the thing to load, and he started to watch it. He backed himself up against the headboard but suddenly he lost his balance and crashed to the floor hard smacking his head on the wall. The curtains came down in a load crash and Jeff winced when he heard his brother call his name "Jeff!" yelled Matt running into his room"Are you oka-". Matt stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at the laptop that was safely on the bed. Displaying a women giving a man a bj Matt Glared at Jeff who was still on the floor and yanked his computer from its resting place. "Its new damn it, NEW" and he stormed out of the room.


	5. Why Cant I!

_I Was watching Raw Last Mondy [ 8/10/09] and i saw as Randy Rub the Mic on his face, and this is what i actually said... -enjoy! _

* * *

John Cena looked at Randy Orton from the a TV monitor, as he did his promo for walked to the middle of the ring and the camera zoomed in on his face. John's eyes widened when Randy Started to rub the Microphone on the side of his face "WHY CANT I BE THAT MICROPHONE" screamed Cena. He turned around to see Evan Bourne looking at him. "WHY, DAMN IT WHY!" and he rushed out of the room. Evan just stood there shaking his head "Why me..." he whispered and made his way to the locker room.


	6. I know!

_Inspired By Jackass and this Conversation Did Happen between me and a friend-Enjoy_

* * *

Beth phoenix laughed at the TV show playing, she took out her cell phone to text Mickie _Your left titty his hanging out!. _She snapped her phone shut and giggled to herself, her smile grew when she got a message back _I KNOW:). _Beth froze _oh.. i was just kidding... it was on the TV... _she typed and sent it off, it took a few short seconds for the next message. She flipped open her phone and busted out laughing _Well then... this is awkward.... _


	7. You Cant See Me

_ I donno came from my head, thought it was funny TADA-Enjoy! _

* * *

Ted walked into the locker room he sighed deeply and stood next to Cody. Behind a Locker door Cena was shouting "You cant see me!" over and over, until he stepped from behind the door and walked over to Ted. He shook his hand over this face "YOU CANT SEE ME TED!". Ted just stood there "Yeah i cant see you john, i wish i couldn't hear you either".


	8. My What?

_Came from my head-Enjoy! _

* * *

Mike sat down next to Randy, "Lets have some fun this beat is sick, i wanna take a ride on your disco stick". Randy looked over at Mike "My what!""Your disco stick" Randy Just shook his head " I have no clue" Mike got up and sighed " Oh well, i really did" and walked away. Randy frowned"Damn these kids and their pickup lines!" running after mike to see what the fuck a Disco Stick was.


	9. Hunters Dance Part 2

_this is part 2, but it just came from my head- Enjoy! _

* * *

John, Ted, Cody and Randy stood there shocked as Hunter ran into the room with just a towel. "He's judging me!" Hunter cried pointing to the door they turned around tosee Evan Bourne standing there. "Why are you Judging him!" Cody said walking over to hunter "Yeah that's jacked" Cena spat. Evan just stood there stunned "Your a Jerk" Ted said simply and everyone left the room. Evan's shoulders slumped "why!".


	10. Steve!

_Based off Mtv's Robs's Fantacy Factory - A Conversation Between Rob and Drama _

* * *

Dolph looked over at Jeff Hardy like he was Crazy "My what" Jeff sighed "Your Sub-conscience". "Right, and you want me to name it?" Jeff nodded "Yeah!" he though for a moment "Alright, Steve!" Dolph grinned. "My Sub-conscience name is Steve!" "That's kinda boring" Dolph glared at him "Shut up".


	11. There's A Limit!

_Came From my head, thought it was funny so enjoy! _

* * *

Randy was in the locker room when John Cena came up to him "Damn Orton Whats with all these bottles of Baby oil". Randy smiled " You know me, gotta look my best""Yeah Randy but there's a limit!". "There's never a limit!" and Randy started to rub the oil on his body "Randy! That's just to much baby oil!" He started rubbing it fiercely on his body "Randy stop it!". "NEVER!" he cried and ran into a stall "Damn it Randy i wont do this again!" John yelled banging on the stall " YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME, NOTHING CAN STOP ME". So John just stood there until Randy opened the door "Ran out?" Randy sighed "Yeah".


	12. I Really Want One

_Actual Conversation Between Me and A Friend! Enjoy _

* * *

Hunter sits down and his throat is dry; he really really WANTS a coke. The vending machine is just to far away for him, especially for his sore knee. Evan sits down "hey hun-" but his voice dies when he sees Hunter looking longingly at something. Evan sits up straight and truns around to see what he is looking at and his eyes land on a coke machine. "Hunter why dont you just go get one" Evan askes Hunter huffs "I cant" "Do you not have change?" Evans questions "No!" snapped Hunter " I mean i dont want to get up". Evan nods rubbing his chin "And i really want one" Evan keeps nodding "Well you either get one or you dont". Hunters eyes narrow "Im well aware of this, Evan!".

Hunter gets up and Evan tries to hide his smile as Hunter walks away sawering under this breath.


	13. Speaking Of

_Um I Dont Know... Enjoy! _

* * *

Jeff hardy sits next to maria, they had been hanging out for a while getting drunk. "So" slurred Maria "You have a girlfriend" Jeff smiled at Maria

"I did!" he giggled "but she left me" the sudden change in Jeff would have freaked almost anyone out but Maria just busted out laughing. Jeffs expression

changed instantly again and began gigging with Maria. "Why" Maria tried to get out in a fit of giggles but failed "Why'd she leave you" Maria took a deep breath

finally able to control herself. "Because she is a slut" Marias smile faded "oh" "She's had like 5 other boyfriends since me, maybe 10". Maria shook her head

put quickly stopped, feeling she would fall off the bar stool "Well" she huffed "who isnt a slut these days". Just then Jeffs cell phone went off and his eyes shoot open

"Speaking of slut" he said pointing to his cell "Thats her, she always did have perfect timing". Maria coughed up the drink she had just drank and Jeff smirked this was going to be a fun night.


	14. There's a bird above us!

_We Didnt Really Get Lost, But the words in bold were mentioned in a conversation- Enjoy! _

* * *

Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes are lost, and Randy couldn't be more pissed off. "Damn it Rhodes" bellowed Randy, "this wasn't part of the plan!".

Cody frowned at Randy "I-I'm sorry man" he muttered but Randy wouldn't have it. " We bought that stupid GPS for a REASON" Randy grabbed the

small machine and slammed it on the ground. Cody stepped back slightly shocked at Randy's out burst, "Ran-Randy" the older man stopped

glaring at the dead GPS and continued to glare at Cody. "What" he spat " We still kinda needed that" the glare from his face dropped. "Oh fuck"

Reality hit Randy "We are lost then!" his eyes grew wide "WE ARE LOST". Cody had never once seen Randy freak out "Cody" he screamed but Cody

was to stunned to answer "CODY WE ARE GOING TO DIE!". The younger man looked around him, there wasn't much just a long dirt road, Cody tired to think

what he could do to calm Randy. "That's it, we're done for!" Randy murmured to himself Cody shook his head and took his cell phone out and dialed

Ted. "Rhodes where are you" came Teds calm voice "We are lost Ted" suddenly Randy came up from behind "TED OH GOD TED WERE GUNNA DIE".

Cody pushed the man away "Was that Randy!?" Ted asked "Yeah, please help us" there was a chuckle "What happened to the GPS you guys bought".

"Randy broke it" Cody sighed Randy started to cry "IM SORRY!" his shoulders shook "SO SORRY". "O..K, well where are you" Cody looked at the

at the never ending dirt road "Um somewhere in Arizona?" Ted sighed "That doesn't help Cody" ."**THERES A CACTUS NEAR US**" Ted heard Randy shout

**"AND THERES A BIRD FLYING ABOVE ABOVE US CAN YOU SEE IT?".** Cody shook his head and handed the phone to Randy he was done.


	15. So Pretty!

_I was sad and i was talking to brittany then TADA this happend-Enjoy! _

* * *

Ted Dibiase looked around his hotel room, it was raining and going out really wasnt an option. He sighed sadly

Ted really wanted to tell Cody how he felt. How Cody made him whole, how he made him smile but in the past few weeks they seemed to

drift. "Its our work Teddy" Rhodes had said but Ted didnt believe that. Now on this night he was alone and sad while the rain fell.

He sat on his bed when the door opened and Cody walked in "Teddy!" he smiled and sat next to his friend. Ted didnt say thing

he just kept looking at his feet "Ted what's wrong!". He kept silent as Cody kept bugging him "Nothing!" Ted finally yelled making Cody jump.

"Ah codes im sorry, look i dont want to talk about it" Cody nodded "but you look so sad" Ted laughed "then lets talk about something happy".

Cody grinned " I Like flowers, they are so pretty". Ted sighed that was Cody for you.


	16. Real Men

_For Brittany! Cause she's funny and pretty much came up with this, Incase you didnt know Phil is Cm Punk... _

* * *

Hunter downed the last of his beer, he turned to Phil who was craddling a water bottle. "Pussy" sneerd Hunter "Excuse me?" Hunter laughed

"Pussy" Phil huffed "Okay?". "Were in a fucking bar, and your drinking water" hunter gave a disgusted look "Yeah incase you forgot im straight-edge".

Phil lifted his hands fliping them over to show the thick black X's Hunter snorted " Real men drink beer". This time Phil snorted "yeah real men get liver

diease". Hunter stood up and dropped a few bills on the table "Real men can handle it, pussy" and walked away.


	17. Twilight

_I Dont Know where this came from... I do like Twilght btw-Enjoy! _

* * *

"Has anyone seen Randy?" asked Cody it had been a few days since they had seen the eldest member of legacy. Ted shrugs his shoulders

"I'm not his keeper" Cody rolls his eyes "I know that douche bag". Ted gives Cody a sharp look and goes back to reading his magazine, "Damn it Ted we need to find him". It was Monday and they needed to be at work asap Ted ignores Cody and continues to Read "I hate you" Ted looks up at Cody and Grins " I know Cody, I know". Cody counts to ten he will not Punch Ted and get in trouble-again "Cody why don't you just call him" John asks Cody narrows his eyes "You don't think I've tried that?". John frowns"I was just trying to help" Ted snorts "Don't" Cody turns to Ted "Stop being an asshole, gosh!" John looks a little hurt but recovers. "Well pretty boy since you don't want me to help you do something" John challenges Ted sighs and drops the magazine on a table "Okay". Cody and John watch as Ted walks out the door " You bitches gonna follow or not" he calls from the hall Cody rolls his eyes and John sighs. They catch up with Ted as he walks into the elevator "What are you doing DiBiase?" questions John but Ted doesn't answer. They arrive on the 3rd floor and it dawns on Cody "We going to Randy's?" Ted smiles and pats Cody's head "yes! good boy" Cody sneers and slaps Ted hand away "Fuck you" Ted Laughs "later, we must get Randy!". John Knocks on Randy's door but there is no answer "Randy!" calls Cody "Are you in there?" Ted looks at Cody "Be quiet Ted" John laughs at Cody's expression "Anyone have a key?" Ted and Cody shake their heads "Nope". John puts his hands on his hips "well how we getting in there?" Ted smiles "I know" suddenly Ted is pounding on Randy's door. " RANDAL KEITH ORTON OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR" Cody smacks his head with his hand and John steps back, this could get ugly. "RANDY YOU FUCKER I WONT WAIT FOR YOUR ASS" Ted tries again and Cody just looks at Ted it would be funny to see Ted get the shit kicked out of him . "Ted, dude i would stop the yelling" John tires to reason but Ted continues. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAN!" Ted is now smashing his fists on the door "OH RAN-" but Ted stops when he hears a loud Crash and the door flies open. Randy is standing

there he looks kinda pissed "why are you YELLING DAMN IT" Randy screams the last part in Teds face. Cody laughs as Ted step back "ha ha fucker" he hears John whisper and smiles. "Um Randy its Monday" is all Ted can get out but Randy's facial expression changes as if something dawned on him "No its not" he whispers "Its Sunday"

Ted is scared to tell him he's wrong but he does it anyway, "No dude its Monday". Randy glares at Ted and he flinches in the back Cody does a happy dance

"Cody damn it" John giggles "stop that". Randy looks away from Ted to John "Is it Monday?" and John nods "yup, wrestle time" Randy faintly smiles.

"What have you been doing Randy" Cody asks Randy scratches his head "Um, reading" Ted, Cody and John Gasp "Reading?" Randy frowns "Yeah is that hard to believe you pricks?" John Nods "Frankly yes Randy it is". "What have you been reading" Cody asks again "Not comic books" Ted snickers and John punches him

"Thank you" "Yup". Randy sighs " Um a book?" Cody laughs " We get that, What is it?" " A good book?" Cody eyes narrow "Okay, whats the title of the book?"

Randy stays silent. "Twilight" he whispers "What?" asks John "Twilight" he tires again "We cant hear you Randy" from the ground comes a laugh " You didn't hear that!" Ted says between giggles "he said TWILIGHT" he gasps out the last part. Cody's eyes widen " No please Randy not that!". Randy turns red

"its a good book Cody" but the young man shakes his head "No Randy its not!". Now Randy is glaring "DAMN IT, ITS A GOOD FUCKING BOOK" Cody takes a step

back fearing for his life now. " VAMPIRES FUCKING SPARKLE IN IT" Cody is nodding his head "But Vampires don-" John stops Cody before he gets killed

"Let it go Cody, just let it go". Randy vanishes and comes back with the book "Its such an amazing book" he cries rubbing the cover on his cheek, Ted is still laughing but from a safe distance-Pussy. Cody and John just stare on and Randy starts to Cry " I just want to sparkle to" he whimpers John tires not to burst out laughing and Cody pats Randy on the shoulder "Don't worry Buddy" he tries to sooth "Yeah Randy this is why we have baby oil" Ted puts in. Cody and John Glare and Randy sniffs "its just not the same Ted"and Randy walks back into his hotel room shutting the door. "Randy needs some serious help" Ted says stepping next to Cody " Your such a dick Ted"Cody says walking away "What! I'm just saying he wants to Sparkle!" John shakes his head "Randy Orton the bad ass of Raw wants to sparkle that isn't right guys". Cody walks up to Ted and punches him " I Really hate you Ted!" and storms off. Ted is on the floor clutching his eye grinning " I know" and Ted swears he can hear Cody scream.


	18. Im Down

_This is all made up, cept for the bold part my friend matt said it! _

* * *

"The What?" Questions Cody as he sits down on a metal chair near Ted, "The GWA" explains Beth looking

at the young man. Ted shakes his head at Cody's ignorance "The Gay wrestling association" Ted says in a 'duh' voice

Cody looks over to Ted "I'm not gay". The room busted out laughing "Oh Cody, don't be silly" Beth smiles "We see you looking at

Teddy" Beth winks. A blush creeps up on Cody's Face "You guys I'm really not gay" he plays with the bottom of his shirt

trying to avoid peoples stares. "Its okay Dude" John says "We ain't going to judge you that's why we made this group" he grins

like it was his own idea. Randy laughs from his side of the room and Cody head snaps to his direction his eyes widen a bit

"Can i ask what are you doing here?" Cody asks. Randy smiles "**I'm down for equal rights and shit**" Ted snorts "You have such a way with words

Randy". John clutches his Chest dramatically "Martin Luther king would be jealous of your words" he turns his head away

from Randy pretending to wipe a tear away. Cody just sits there "I'm really not gay..." but his words are ignored and he sighs defeated..


	19. Of All People

_This was a good day! I did say what is in bold!-enjoy_

* * *

Evan sighed, of all people he wanted to drive with he ended up with Hunter and to make things worse he was on a suger rush.

He was boucing off the seat poking Evan and trying to lick his face. "Hunter please dont lick me" the young man begged. Hunter

pulled his tounge away he for a moment and then stopped Evan welcomed the slience. Suddenly Hunter started to grab at something

he puched it, then screamed at it till finally he started to claw at it. "You stupid thing!" yelled Hunter puching it again "I will get you"

he took out some keys and started to stab at it. "Hunter What are you doing!" Screamed Evan "**Im taking your nickel**" Hunter grinned

poping out the coin and showing it to Evan. The young man stomped on his breaks "Get out!".


	20. Your a sick man

_Actual Covo between Me and Brittany-Enjoy! _

* * *

Hunter stood in Adams room in silence looking up at the door that leads to the attic.

Adam comes up to Hunter "So what do you think?" Hunter doesn't really know what to say, "Um Its a door"

"Yeah to an attic" Hunter doesn't know the significance of the attic. "Its hides the bodies" Adam grins

Hunter shakes his head, Adam as Really lost it "You could live up there" Hunter snorts "Least i wouldn't go hungry".

Adam just looks at Hunter "Your a sick man!" and runs away from Hunter "Oh and having dead bodies isn't!".


End file.
